


Scared of Flyage

by Tvist



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, Angst, Fear of Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvist/pseuds/Tvist
Summary: He’d been joking around, taking a selfie with Vegard in the back, trying to fix the plane, when the familiar feeling of dread had welled up inside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecroft (on Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Firecroft+%28on+Tumblr%29).



> Bård posted an instagram with Vegard in the back fixing the plane, Bård's comment was: he knows what he's doing, he knows what he's doing, he knows what he's doing. It sort of set my muse off, and this was the result.

“Bård! Come on, we have to go!”

Bård was sitting on the closed toilet lid. His hands were sweaty, and he had a heavy feeling growing in his stomach that he hadn’t had in a while. 

“Bård? We won’t make it back in time to land if you don’t come out of there soon.” 

Getting up Bård got a glimpse of his pale face in the mirror. 

He’d been joking around, taking a selfie with Vegard in the back, trying to fix the plane, when the familiar feeling of dread had welled up inside him. 

Trying to make a joke out of a minor malfunction had backfired on him. It had revived his fear of small spaces, of not being in control, so he’d hid in the bathroom at the airport. The room was also small and in the beginning he’d almost panicked and ran out of there, but his higher brain functions had remained in control and he’d been able to calm himself down. 

Now Vegard was banging on the door, growing more impatient by the second. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute. I’ll be right there…” Bård thought he’d managed to control his voice and sound more normal then he felt at the moment. 

“I mean it, we need to get going or we won’t make it back to Kjeller airport, they close at sunset.”

Bård got up from his seat, flushed the toilet just to keep up his façade, then proceeded to wash his hands. 

Unlocking the door he felt almost in control, but there was a slight quiver in his voice that he hoped Vegard hadn’t heard, as he said; “okay, let’s go home.”

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Vegard had fixed the problem with the stuck window. He’d only opened it to look back at his left engine and then it had sort of stuck. Bård had somehow wandered off without him noticing. 

This wasn’t the first time that had happened, Bård had always been a bit of a wandering kid, curious about most things, forgetting time and place. Vegard had a hard time keeping him in line for years, but these days he just wasn’t as vigilant. 

Asking one of the airport techs he was pointed in the direction of the restrooms and decided to give Bård a few more minutes of privacy. 

When ten minutes had passed Vegard couldn’t keep quiet anymore, so he knocked on the door he presumed Bård was behind, hoping he was done so that they’d make it back to Kjeller on time. 

When Bård didn’t answer at first he thought maybe he’d been mistaken, disturbing a complete stranger as he was doing his business. Looking around Vegard expected to see Bård laughing his ass off somewhere behind him. 

Bård finally answered. Vegard made a note to remember to scold Bård about too much lactose in his diet. He usually never used this much time in the bathroom; it had to be his stomach acting up. 

“You okay?” Vegard thought Bård looked pale and he refused to make eye contact, as they made their way over to the waiting plane. 

Bård didn’t exactly answer; he just nodded his head, making Vegard unsure of how good his brother was really doing. 

Getting into the plane, putting on their seat belts, Vegard tried to engage Bård and make him do his copilot duty and go through the checklists with him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Bård wasn’t responding in any way, he just looked down at his iPad. 

“Is your stomach acting up?” Vegard stopped his start up routine, needing to know if something was wrong with his brother. 

“No, no…I’m okay…Just…tired.” Bård finally looked at Vegard his big blue eyes shining. 

Vegard could see something was definitely off, but he had trouble understanding exactly what it was. 

He moved on down the checklist and then made everything ready for takeoff. Vegard didn’t have time to dig more into what was going on with Bård, it would have to wait. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing so he wouldn’t kill the both of them. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Bård discovered that it was difficult to convince his brain he was somewhere else, when in a single engine airplane, two thousand feet above the ground, teetering on the edge of a panic attack. 

He’d tried to convince Vegard he was fine, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t at the moment. Tears had started to fall, and when the plane lurched and it felt as if it had lost the air under its wings, Bård’s heart was in his throat. 

Not able to breathe, he took at hold of the handle above the door with his right hand, his left found Vegard’s arm. He’d probably made a bruise as Vegard yelped in surprise, jolting the stick, making the plane pitch to right, before he corrected the course. 

Bård knew he was losing control of himself, that he had to get a grip soon, or it would spin completely away from him, but he didn’t know how to stop this. He’d experienced it before, trying to go on a rollercoaster ride for the first time as an adult, after being traumatized as a child. Vegard had been with him that time as well. 

His brother had never laughed at him or ridiculed him then; he’d only told him that it would be over soon and to please take a deep breath, or pass out. 

Bård felt dread fill his lungs, his stomach, his whole being. Terror was racing though his brain, his heart, his blood, making him dizzy. 

The little box, called an airplane, was so small compared to the earth down below, compared to the endless sky around them. Bård felt like he was about to die right there, as the plane again seemed to tumble, hit by an invisible force, playing with them. 

He could hear Vegard talking to him, but he wasn’t making any sense at the moment. Bård’s brain was overloaded!

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

It had always been a mystery to Vegard, why his usually confident, cocky little brother, could lose it so completely when faced with a small space, crowded rooms or rollercoasters.  
Bård had always been a bit of an enigma to him; he was scared of nothing but sort of fearful of everything at the same time. He was brave but the biggest coward ever, he endured pain but was the biggest wimp of them all. 

Bård didn’t answer him, and now he had an iron grip on Vegard’s arm. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Come on? Let go, that hurts!” 

It took a few moments before he understood that Bård was panicking. Vegard steadied the plane and looked over at Bård and found him crying. His eyes were closed but there was still tears streaming down his cheeks. His he was breathing fast with a hitching sound every now and then, as if he had trouble getting air into his lungs. 

Managing to get Bård to release his arm he stretched out and circled his brother’s shoulders and dragged him closer. Bård was crying, his hands now scrambling to get a hold of something and ended up hanging on to Vegard’s sweater. His knuckles were white with the force he used to grab on to Vegard. 

“Alright! Bård, you need to listen to me! Slow down, breathe with me okay?”

Vegard managed to look down at his brother who was now leaning into him, still not really responding to what he was saying. 

“I’m going to count and you follow me okay? In, one, two, three, four, five…now out, one, two, three, four, five and six.”

Bård was still going in his own rhythm and pace, not really listening. But Vegard kept on counting, knowing Bård would get in sync with him after a while, he always did. 

Vegard continued his count as he maneuvered the plane towards Lillestrøm and Kjeller airport, they would land soon and so he needed Bård to be able to take care of himself soon. He hugged Bård close before he released him, so that Vegard could start to prepare the landing. 

Bård made a small sound of disapproval, but at least he was conscious enough to respond. Vegard continued to count and breath with his brother, as he flew the approach to the airport. He really needed to concentrate on what he was doing, but he stole a few glances over at Bård every once in a while. 

Bård was holding on to the interior of the plane with a death grip, his eyes were shut tight against the view. It looked like he’d gained a smidgeon of control and could be left to his own devises for å few moments, at least until Vegard had the plane down on solid ground. 

The landing wasn’t one of his smoothest, but under the circumstances he was happy to be back on the ground so that he could help Bård. He took the first turnoff from the runway and stopped as soon as he was clear. Jumping out of the plane on his side he opened the door on Bård’s side, needing to see him. 

Bård was slow to move. Vegard had to coax him out, but he finally turned over and put his feet out the door. He stopped moving there, just sat with his elbows resting on his knees hiding his face in his hands. 

“Hey, you’re okay; just relax here for a minute.” Vegard moved closer and put his hand on Bård’s back, trying to help him calm down. Bård was still shaking, and there were small sniffles coming from him, still hiding his face behind both hands. 

“It’s alright, we’re fine. I know you got scared…”

Vegard didn’t know what to say so he continued to try and comfort Bård as best he could. 

It took a while but Bård finally looked up from his shield, revealing his red, puffy eyes and tear streaked face. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me…I don’t know why this happens.”

Bård’s voice broke, his hands pulled at his hair as he looked at Vegard with a frustrated look on his face. 

“We could blame our father, bringing you on that carousel ride when you were four, scaring you to death and scarring you for life.” Vegard tried with some levity, but he knew Bård really struggled with this from time to time. 

“Yeah…I think I’ll just walk over to the terminal…I can’t stand being in this box anymore today.”

Bård hopped down on the ground, pulling his jacket closed he looked cold. Vegard was surprised by his own actions as he pulled Bård in for a tight hug. 

Vegard held on for a minute, just happy to give some comfort to his brother, even if everyone at the airport could probably see the strange display of affection on the tarmac. 

He didn’t care, they both needed this. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

It wasn’t until å few days later Vegard discovered Bård’s Instagram, where he’d made a joke with Vegard in the background fixing the plane. He wondered how his brother could joke about something that obviously scared him deep down. Vegard put it in the category with every other strange and paradoxical behavior from Bård. 

Bård would always be a riddle he couldn’t solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Firecroft on Tumblr! who shares all her pictures and edits with us. Takk!!


End file.
